The Power of Three Blondes
The Power Of Three Blondes is the 115th episode of Charmed. Episode Guide The Charmed Ones--or so it appears--come into the attic saying that Phoebe had felt an entire family being wiped out by a demon. They are somewhat more provocatively dressed than normal. "Phoebe" is worried about the family's death, and "Paige" vows to personally kill the demon. "Piper" initially wants to get tea, but agrees they should consult the Book of Shadows. "Piper" tries to take hold of the Book, but it slams shut and leaps away from her onto the floor. "Piper" lunges for the Book, but it slides away from her again. The "Charmed Ones" morph into three evil sisters: Mabel, Mitzy and Margo Stillman. They plan to steal the identities and powers of the Charmed Ones. They teleport out a perfume-like potion as the real Piper comes into the attic. She looks surprised to see the Book on the floor. Piper is making final preparations for a band due to play at P3 that night, but asks Jack, the new bartender, to be there for the sound check; she wants to be home when Wyatt wakes up. Phoebe arrives and offers to take Piper to lunch. Suddenly, Phoebe's empathy power kicks in; she whispers to Piper that Jack was eyeballing her. Phoebe shoos him away. Just as Piper and Phoebe are heading out, Chris orbs in. He says he has a lead on who sent Leo to Valhalla. Piper asks Chris and Phoebe if they left the Book on the floor last night. Both deny it, but Chris remembers something similar happening in his past. He thinks someone might be after the Book, but Piper and Phoebe don't take it seriously. Paige has a new job at a fruit packing plant. Two gremlins, whom only she can see, shove a stack of crates and nearly kill a coworker. It's the third accident in a month. The Stillmans are staying in a house across the street; they murdered the family who lived there. Margo thinks she'll get Piper's powers, and wants to use Piper's freezing power to stop the aging process. However, Mabel tells Margo that she'll get Piper's identity while Margo will get Paige's. Margo decides to content herself with orbing off a blemish. Mabel pours a brown liquid into a bowl and casts a spell allowing her to look in on the manor; only Piper is there. She plans to cast an "identity theft spell" that will make the entire world think the Stillmans are actually the Halliwells. However, all three Halliwells have to be in the manor for it to work. Mitzy is excited about the prospect of being able to orb, but Margo reminds her that as the youngest sister, she'll get that power. Mitzy and Margo get in an argument. Just then, a vacuum cleaner salesman shows up. Mabel conjures an athame and kills him with it. She then convinces Mitzy and Margo to put aside their differences for the moment. Piper is trying to feed Wyatt when Leo orbs in. He badly misses Wyatt, and says he's been secretly orbing into his room to be with him personally, though as an Elder he watches over him all the time. He orbs back out just as Paige comes in. She mentions the accident at the fruit-packing plant. Piper asks if Paige left the Book on the floor. Paige denies it, and heads up to the attic to find out how to vanquish the gremlins. Jason is in town again and Phoebe's empathy is still too strong for her to be close to him, but she's beginning to find some control. They make plans for a date that night. Phoebe comes to the manor, bringing the Charmed Ones together. They cast the identity theft spell. Mabel assumes Piper's identity, Mitzy assumes Phoebe's and Margo assumes Paige's. They test the spell by calling for Chris, who orbs in. Mitzy and Margo try to hit on Chris. They give him the athame they used to kill the salesman and claim it came from the astral plane. Mitzy submits an article written in eyeliner, and comes on to Jason right in the middle of the office. Piper finds out that she supposedly fired the band, and heads out to the club to straighten things out. Paige and Phoebe are trying to brew a vanquishing potion for the gremlins when they discover the Book won't let them touch it. They call Chris, but he doesn't respond. Suddenly, they both get calls on their cell phones--Paige has supposedly organized a rally for better pay and shorter hours at the packing plant, while Phoebe has seemingly written an article supporting multiple sex partners and suggesting that alcohol cures depression. Piper is unable to convince the bouncer that she's the real Piper. Just then, Mabel comes out with Jack after having sex in the back room with him. She spots Piper and hides, but Piper doesn't see her. Piper freezes the room to get around the bouncer and tries to talk to Jack, but he doesn't recognize her either. Meanwhile, Paige shows at the plant to find Margo leading a strike. A security guard asks for Paige's ID, and Paige obliges. When the guard sees Margo's picture on what should be Paige's ID, he hustles Paige out the door. The evil sisters come into the manor and find Chris. He seems to be suspicious--and just in case, Mabel conjures a knife to kill him. It turns out that he was merely perturbed at being sent on a wild goose chase about the athame, which was not from the astral plane. Mabel orders Mitzy and Margo to keep their hands off Chris. All three of the real Charmed Ones are forcibly thrown out of their jobs. As Phoebe is thrown out the door of The Bay Mirror, she looks up and sees an ad promoting her column--but her picture's been replaced with that of Mitzy. The real Charmed Ones orb back to the manor and find the Stillmans leafing through the Book. Just as Piper is about to freeze them, the Stillmans cast the To Call a Witch's Power spell and steal the Charmed Ones' powers. Mabel blasts Piper into the wall, severely injuring Piper's leg. Phoebe knocks Mabel down with a flying kick, only to be kicked down herself by a levitating Mitzy. Margo rushes at Paige and swings a lamp at her, but to the surprise of both Paige orbs out of the way. Margo sees the real Charmed Ones getting ready to orb out, and yells at Mabel to freeze them. However, Mabel can't figure out how, allowing the Halliwells to make good their escape. The Stillmans head to the attic; they want to find a way to kill the Charmed Ones. Mitzy scries, but can't find the real Charmed Ones because they aren't witches anymore. Margo is still angry that she didn't get all of Paige's powers. The Stillmans find they have an entry in the Book; it describes them as common witches who aren't worth vanquishing. They scoff because they have the Book, the Charmed Ones' identities and their powers. Jason arrives to take Phoebe out; Mitzy heads out with him to keep up appearances. The real sisters flee to a trashy hotel, and are forced to pay with cash because their IDs have been altered. Piper's leg is bleeding badly; Phoebe and Paige manage to staunch it with some alcohol and a bandage. Piper is worried about Wyatt, but Phoebe doesn't think they'll hurt him as long as the real sisters are still alive. Phoebe thinks that the sisters could get help from some magical creatures. Paige remembers the gremlins; she can still see them because she still has her Whitelighter powers. Paige orbs to the fruit-packing plant and threatens the gremlins with the potion she made earlier. She sends them to fetch Chris. Phoebe goes to the restaurant where she and Jason were to have dinner and finds him with Mitzy. Jason gives Mitzy a diamond necklace, and Mitzy starts groping him under the table. The real Phoebe punches Mitzy, and plants a premonition of all of them being in the manor again. Mabel comes into the bedroom with Jack. They start going horizontal, only to find Leo in the room, holding Wyatt. Mabel talks Leo into taking Wyatt off her hands for awhile, and Leo and Wyatt orb away. The real sisters orb into the conservatory. Suddenly, all the doors close and the fake sisters confront them. Chris orbs in. The real sisters try to tell Chris what's going on. Chris is confused. Paige tries to orb but Margo has cast a spell to keep whitelighters from orbing. Mabel blasts and misses several times. The real sisters hide in the attic, where they find a chest full of old demons' weapons. They take positions. Piper shoots a crossbow bolt just as the fake sisters arrive after them. Mabel panics and freezes the room. Just as the Stillmans get ready to kill the Halliwells, Chris orbs in and kisses Mitzy, saying they slept together. This enrages Margo, and she and Mitzy start arguing over Chris. Mitzy is going nuts from her empathy power. Mabel is angry as well; she ordered her sisters to stay away from Chris. Mitzy and Margo turn on Mabel. They go back and forth arguing with each other. Suddenly, a chandelier falls from the ceiling, the triquetra on the Book separates and the evil sisters lose their powers. The room unfreezes. The Halliwells deck the Stillmans (with Phoebe taking the necklace before decking Mitzy). It turns out that Chris had figured out the Stillmans' scam, and had deliberately provoked them into fighting with each other so they'd lose their powers. Chris hands the Halliwells the Book--apparently when the Stillmans lost their powers, all of their spells were reversed as well. The Halliwells use the To Call a Witch's Power spell to take back their powers. After cleaning up the mess at the manor, the Halliwells bind the Stillmans' powers and turn them over to Darryl, who throws them in jail for murder. It turns out the Stillmans are wanted in eight other states. Piper tells Leo that he's more than welcome to orb in and check on Wyatt when he wants to. Paige sends the gremlins to the junkyard, while Phoebe and Jason make plans to talk over lunch. Evils #'Stillman Sisters': ::Evil witches, more a nuisance then a threat. Innocents Lost # The owners of the house from right across the street. (off screen) # Salesman, stabbed by Mabel. Saved * None Book of Shadows Stillman Sisters Spells # Mabel casts a Bowl Divination Spell to spy upon the sisters. # Mabel casts an Identity Theft Spell. # The Stillmans cast the To Call a Witch's Power spell # Margo casts a spell (offscreen) (ORBING THEFT SPELL is available) which keeps Whitelighters from orbing. # The Charmed Ones cast the To Call a Witch's Power spell. Bowl Divination Spell ::(Use a black liquid and pour it into a glass bowl) :Give me sight through the blackest bile, :Show me the faces I revile. Mabel's Identity Theft Spell :Blinking faces blank and ho-hum :We are they, and they are no one; :Grant to us the power of three, :And turn them into nobody. Results of the Spell Mabel's Identity Theft spell makes the world believe that the casters (in this case, the Stillman Sisters) are the Charmed Ones, giving them the Power of Three and replacing any photographic evidence of the Halliwells' existence (see below). Additionally, the Charmed Ones are turned into "nobody"; unrecognizable by anyone. Image:A Blonde Wedding.jpg|Piper and Leo's wedding picture is altered Image:A Blonde Advice Columnist.jpg|Mitzy's image replaces Phoebe's in the Ask Phoebe poster outside The Bay Mirror Image:Identity theft.jpg|Paige's ID for North Shore Citrus is altered with a picture of Margo Image:A Blonde Lounging.jpg|A photo of the Stillman Sisters replaces one of the Halliwells Notes *Phoebe is able to plant a premonition when she's not a witch, and without any powers. However, it is possible that since she knew how to call for a premonition she could send someone a premonition as well ("The Power of Two"), ("Ordinary Witches"). *Margo created an "anti-orb" spell that prevents whitelighters from orbing. *Although probably just for comic relief, it's questionable as to why any evil would be deemed unworthy of vanquishing. *Mitzy says that they are "Charmed and dangerous", an allusion to the episode of the same name. *It is not known if Margo got any powers at all, since most of Paige's powers come from her whitelighter side. However, when the Halliwells came back to the manor that night to confront the Stillmans, the Stillmans closed the doors to trap them. It has been speculated that this was Margo using Paige's Warren-witch power of telekinesis, but she could have possibly used a spell or potion to do this as well. *Mabel was unable to freeze anything until she got scared; this is similar to how Piper originally triggered her freezing power for most of the first season (most notably in the series premiere). *The "To Call a Witch's Power" spell is used in this episode like in How to Make a Quilt Out of Americans, but in this episode, the required potion is not used. *When the Stillman sisters fight with each other, the triquetra on the cover of the Book of Shadows splits, as it did in Power Outage (although it doesn't split physically). *The sisters keep a trunk of "demon leftovers", a collection of weapons left behind by demons after they are vanquished. *Picture of Piper and Leo's wedding is in a different place than the one with Mabel and Leo and picture with all 3 sisters is in a different place too.Shouldn't they just change faces with the real sisters? *The Book of Shadows didn't turn evil when the Stillmans got their hands on it, unlike in Bride and Gloom, when the sisters were turned evil and it flowed through the Book. While it didn't allow the Charmed Ones to touch it, this was because the Stillmans' spell made the whole world (including the Book) think the real Charmed Ones didn't even exist. However, Paige was still half whitelighter, so she should have been able to touch it. *Piper's leg is severely injured when Mabel blasts her into the wall. However, when the Halliwells return to the manor, Piper is able to run and she's wearing the same pants as before, with no trace of blood. Quotes 'Margo/Paige: '''Did you sleep with him? ''(she talks about Chris and Mitzy/Phoebe) '''Mitzy/Phoebe: '''No. '''Chris: '''Yes. _________________________________________________________________________________________ '''Mitzy/Phoebe: '''What? She thinks we are idiots! '''Mabel/Piper: '''I didn't say that. '''Chris: '''Yeah,but she felt it.My little empath feels everything. 604